


69

by Neonna



Series: 50 Smutty Stories Challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Lance and Keith attempt a sexual arrangement, but it falls through when Keith has some reservations.





	69

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all what I had planned. I'm sorry that I can't write klance without a little bit of angst!
> 
> Note: There's also a tag for Homesick Lance. My heart guys. My heart!

“Keith... just – what are you doing?” Lance tried to keep the exasperation out of his tone as he watched Keith above him. He was currently privy to a personal view of Keith’s cock, much more personal than Lance ever thought he’d experience.

Lance was sprawled on his back with his pants yanked hastily down his hips. Keith was in a similar state of dress as he straddled Lance's shoulders. It had been a hasty, rushed decision and Lance wasn't even sure who had made the first move. Maybe it had been both of them. The one problem that Lance currently had with the position was that it left little control in Lance’s hands. Keith didn’t seem to want to sit still. Lance waited, practically drooling over himself, for Keith to sit on his face, but each time that swollen cock came close to his lips, making Lance tilt his chin in anticipation, Keith shifted again

“Keith…” Lance groaned, lifting his head to try and see Keith's face. He slid his hands around Keith’s hips, prepared to pull him down because – damn – he was tired of waiting.

“Shut up, Lance!” He heard Keith growl above him, hot breath ghosting over his own cock, and making him whimper.

“If you’re not going to suck me off, that’s fine. At least come closer so I can suck you off. I already told you it’s fine to sit on my face.” As he spoke, Lance craned his neck, trying to get a taste, a little lick.

Keith was hard, a drop of clear precum beaded at the puffy head of the other's cock threatening to drip on Lance's face. It was a clear indication that Keith was at least turned on. If Keith was experiencing nervousness, it was not affecting his erection.

“C’mon…” Lance whined, the desperation more obvious than he'd intended.

“Lance, I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Lance's new relationship development with Keith had felt like a rush up until that point. They were alone on a ship in space with no one else except the crew. It wasn’t that much of a stretch for a casual conversation to turn towards more… personal matters.

Lance got lonely. Everyone seemed to have their thing: Hunk cooked, Pidge tinkered, Shiro worked out, and Keith trained. Lance, it seemed, was always left alone. Too much alone time also meant too much time to think, and thinking always turned towards his family. He missed them. It was torture to know where his family was, and not be able to see them. They were on Earth, likely wondering why he’d gone missing so suddenly. Sure, he had to save the universe and all, but sometimes… it just hurt.

Keith was gone, having crawled off Lance, and done up his pants while Lance blinked rather stupidly after him.

Damnit…

\----------

Lance was in a bad mood. After Keith left it was as though the loneliness in his chest compounded, coming back with interest. It pressed down, making him restless and suffocating him at the same time.

He found himself sitting in Blue in something of a trance, staring down at the controls. His emotional state could really only be described as completely shitty, as though his mind was too overwhelmed to process anything. He felt numb, which was almost worse than feeling something at all.

Lance didn’t pine after Keith. While it was true that he had no idea what had caused him to run away, he wasn’t going to waste time wondering about that jerk. Rather, it was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

His eyes itched, and when he rubbed at them, found them wet. “Pull yourself together. At least you still have a family…” he muttered, but the more he rubbed at his eyes, the faster the tears flowed until he was sobbing.

\----------

Lance couldn’t say whether things with Keith were awkward after their… experience together. He didn’t get a chance to see him. Everyone seemed to be off in their various corners of the ship occupying themselves.

Why did he even choose Keith in the first place? He was weird. If Lance was going to try and blow anyone, he should have picked Shiro. First, Shiro wouldn’t argue with him in the same way Keith did, and Lance was curious to know what he was packing anyway. A part of him wanted to know if Shiro could be pushed to be the dominating type. Their leader seemed like he enjoyed being in control after all.

Lance spent time sleeping. He'd found a pair of headphones, and an old walkman that he traded for. The music on the tape wasn't what he was used to, or even liked, too twangy and country for him, but it was human. It came from his home planet, and was something he was desperate to hold on to. Music helped with the loneliness, and helped him sleep where he could let everything fall away.

The headphones blocked out all sound, allowing him to enter an almost meditative state. At least that's what Shiro would probably call it. Lance just liked the feeling of weightlessness where he could dream he was back home, or anywhere else for that matter.

On the ship he felt safe, even with headphones. In case of an emergency, lights also went off throughout, effectively jolting him out of any semblance of sleep he was able to get, and that was why he never felt guilty for using headphones. Sometimes they all just needed rest.

Lance had a habit of not locking his door. There wasn't any particular reason for this other than it had become a habit. It could have simply been because of his family's open door policies, he wasn't sure. He'd never thought anything of it. The castle was a pretty safe place that he was comfortable resting in. So when the bed pressed down next to him in a way that definitely wasn't natural, Lance opened his eyes, his heart immediately in his throat.

The messy mop of dark hair in front of his face made his mood plummet even more.

“What?” Lance snarled, his tone more aggressive than he'd intended as he yanked off the headphones.

“We should talk,” Keith said, and Lance didn't think he had the patience for his teammate's vague way of speaking right then.

“Then talk, but I'm leaving.” The bunk was small, and with Keith perched on the edge of the bed, it gave Lance little room to leave the small space. There was a moment of awkward shuffling where Lance tried to get by an unmoving Keith without touching him. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

“Fine, what is it?” Lance relented, laying back down on his side, and turning so he had his back to Keith facing the wall. At least he didn't have to look at him then.

Something about Keith irritated him. Something about Keith almost always irritated him, but it was in the way he invaded Lance's space so obviously in that moment that made something hot bubble up in his stomach. Homesickness was not an easy thing for Lance. Unlike most of the rest of the crew, his family was at home, likely worried sick, or thinking him dead. They were supposed to be the saviours of the universe and all that. Lance knew that if they didn't do this that he wouldn't have a family anyway. He knew all of this, but he was still a kid, and it was just hard.

That train of thought wore itself out, and the silence of the room was brought to his attention. Lance turned to look over his shoulder expectantly, angry now that Keith was refusing to talk. First loneliness, sadness, and then anger blinded him to Keith's own reactions. Like the way Keith curled in on himself, his shoulders hunched as though to protect his middle. It was the body language of a wounded animal frightened to expose something vulnerable.

Lance huffed, considering his options. He wasn't about to just sit there while Keith wasted his time, although, he wondered what else he'd do with his time anyway. The interaction was becoming increasingly awkward as the silence stretched on.

Lance sat up again, determined to leave that bed, even if he had to go right through Keith to do it.

“I'm a virgin.”

The words were blurted from Keith's mouth as though he couldn't get them out fast enough. They went right through Lance, making him nod almost absently. He still had to make it out of the bed.

It was another moment before Lance froze with one hand braced on the wall, ready to help pull himself up. The words took their time to sink in, but once they did, he stared at Keith. Maybe he simply wasn't expecting those words to come out of Keith's mouth. When Lance thought about it, it wasn't so extraordinary. They were still young after all, but it derailed his train of thought that had been stuck inwards all day.

Before Lance could say anything, Keith continued. “That's why I ran away. I've just... never done this, you know? I guess I was scared.”

“Scared of what?” The words slipped out of Lance before he could stop them, and a red tint he refused to call a blush spread over his cheeks at the implied judgement in his voice. To Lance getting close to another person wasn't scary. It was exciting, and natural for him, but perhaps it wasn't so natural to Keith.

“I mean...” Lance rushed to correct. His gaze felt heavy, and he found himself looking everywhere except Keith. Keith definitely wasn't looking back at him, the other paladin keeping his gaze fixated on his hands in his lap. “I guess I just don't get that is all.”

“Can we try again?” Keith asked, and it made Lance's heart beat in his throat.

“Y-yeah...”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/). Feel free to stop by, and say hello!
> 
> This story is part of my 50 Smutty Stories Challenge. See the list [here](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/post/168433535300/50-smutty-stories-in-1-year).


End file.
